The Guest List
by Dirty Reid
Summary: The rogue gallery that is Overwatch's heroes and villains just got a little bigger. Who are these new players? YOU DECIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Guest List**

 **An Overwatch Fanfiction by Dirty Reid**

 **A.N.: I've played Overwatch a little bit and seen a few memes about who people would like to see in the game, so I thought to myself 'Why not put that on paper?' So here you go, a little distraction until my writer's block for** _ **One Last War**_ **passes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or any other of the intellectual properties I mention.**

* * *

 **Guest Hero:** Darth Vader

 **Overview:**

Darth Vader is a Dark Lord of the Sith; one who is sensitive to the mysterious energy known as the Force, and uses it for the oppression of others at the behest of his master, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Sheev Palpatine.

Born Anakin Skywalker, Vader's journey began after he was discovered by the errant Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. After being freed from slavery on the planet Tatooine, he eventually began studying the ways of the Force under Kenobi. Over a decade, he grew to become a formidable warrior, proving himself time and time again during the Clone Wars. To his detriment, he later became tormented by visions of his secret wife, Senator Padmé Amidala, dying in childbirth. Desperation and fear eventually drove him away from the teachings of the Jedi, and into the waiting arms of the secret Sith Lord, then Chancellor Palpatine of the Old Republic. After a fateful duel with his former master on Mustafar, Anakin was grievously wounded and crippled. It was only through his strength in the Force that he remained alive long enough for Palpatine to bring him medical aid reconstruct his destroyed body with extensive prosthetics, and his characteristic life support suit. Gone was Anakin Skywalker, and in his place was one of the most terrifying Dark Lords of the Sith to walk the galaxy.

In an engagement with Rebel forces deep within the Maw, Vader's ship, the _Devastator_ , was badly damaged and drawn into one of the innumerable black holes comprising the mysterious stellar phenomenon. It seemed though that the Force had other plans for Vader, as the Sith Lord regained consciousness on a primitive, unknown world with no signs of his ship or crew, and no way of returning home. In his rage, Darth Vader was responsible for the death of a law enforcement team sent to investigate 'an anomaly' that had occurred with his appearance. The ways in which they were murdered did not go unnoticed, attracting the attention of both the resurgent Overwatch and the shadowy Talon organization. One side sees a threat to be monitored and contained, while the other sees opportunity. But only the Sith Lord himself will choose where he will direct his great power…

 **Classification:** Tank

 **Difficulty:** Hard

 **Health:** 200

 **Armour:** 250

 **Abilities:**

Lightsaber  
  
Frontal area-of-effect melee weapon  
Infinite uses  
80 damage points per swing  
1.5 swings per second  
3 m range  
Darth Vader utilizes his lightsaber, the iconic weapon of the Jedi and Sith, to decimate any foes in a wide arc before him.  
Default Key: Left mouse button, R2, RT

Tutaminis  
  
Beam weapon absorption and redirection type  
Absorbs up to 500 points of damage  
10 second cooldown time  
Attack power = Total damage absorbed + 10%  
2 m/s movement speed  
 _Can headshot_  
Using the Force, Darth Vader absorbs energy from opponents' attacks, and redirects it back at them to devastating effect.  
NOTE: Can only absorb energy-type attacks  
Default Key: Right mouse button, L2, LT

Saber Throw  
  
Linear thrown melee weapon type  
80 damage points  
30.56 m/s projectile speed  
30 m range  
8 second cooldown time  
 _Cannot headshot  
_ Darth Vader compensates for his lack of mobility by hurling his lightsaber forward to eviscerate targets at long range.  
Default Key: E, R1, RB

Force Choke

Damage over time debuff type  
15 damage points per second (Note: Icon must appear over target, must maintain line of sight)  
-25% movement speed while active  
25 m range  
Maximum active time of 10 seconds  
12 second cooldown time  
Darth Vader uses the force to slowly crush the windpipe of his victims over long distances.  
Default Key: L. Shift, L2, LB

Battle Meditation

Self-healing type  
+20 HP or armour restored per enemy killed  
Darth Vader's building rage upon the battlefield strengthens his connection to the Force, allowing him to heal even the most debilitating of wounds.  
Default Key: None (Passive)

Ultimate Ability: Power of the Dark Side  
  
Self-buff type  
-25% damage taken from all attacks  
+25% ability cooldown reduction  
+25% damage to all primary attacks and ability attacks  
+25% movement speed, lightsaber swing speed and jump height  
Active for 10 seconds  
All the fear, anger, hatred and suffering Darth Vader has endured gives him strength, which he unleashes upon anyone unlucky enough to stand in his way.  
Default Key: Q, Triangle, Y  
 _"Feel the power of the Dark Side!"_

Besides these abilities, Darth Vader is only able to jump. He cannot reload or perform Quick Melee under any circumstance, for his only weapon is a melee weapon.

 **Skins**

Common:

Classic (Default): Darth Vader as he appears in the original _Star Wars_ trilogy.

Rare:

Prototype: Darth Vader as he appears in Ralph McQuarrie's original concept art.  
Battleworn: Darth Vader after his life support suit has taken extensive damage.

Epic:

Jedi Knight: Darth Vader before his fall to the Dark Side (Also changes voice actor).

Legendary:

Dark Helmet: The iconic parody character as portrayed by Rick Moranis (Also changes voice actor).

 **Emotes**

Common:

Heroic (Default): Darth Vader stands at parade rest.

Epic:

Intimidation: Darth Vader steps forward and the sound of his respirator amplifies. (Note: Anakin will sigh)  
Unimpressed: Darth Vader crosses his arms and shakes his head.  
Move Along: Darth Vader waves his hand, performing a Mind Trick.

 **Victory Poses**

Common:

Heroic (Default): Darth Vader stands shrouded by his cape.

Rare:

Combat Ready: Darth Vader stands with his lightsaber in a guard stance.  
Onward: Darth Vader thrusts his hand forward, lightsaber held poised to strike.  
Aspirations: Darth Vader stands sideways, fingers held in a pinching position.

 **Voice Lines**

You are insignificant ("You are insignificant next to the power of the Force.")  
Lack of faith ("I find your lack of faith disturbing.")  
"Your powers are weak."  
"I have you now!"  
"All too easy."  
Only hatred ("Only your hatred can destroy me!")  
"I will deal with them myself."  
Be careful ("Be careful not to choke on your aspirations.")  
Surrounded by Fear ("All I am surrounded by is fear… and dead men.")  
I don't like sand ("I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere.")

 **Highlight Intros**

Common:

Heroic (Default): Darth Vader stands with his hands resting on his utility belt.

Epic:

Failed Me for The Last Time: Darth Vader uses a Force Choke, the camera lifts from its position, jerks to an angle, and falls to the ground.  
Makashi Salute: Darth Vader raises his lightsaber vertically before him, and rolls it to the side in a Form II salute.  
Boarding Party: The camera pans up from Darth Vader's feet. Once fully in view he ignites his lightsaber, holding it in a low guard.

 **X**

 **And there's who I would like to see join Overwatch. Now to address a few points:**

 **I classed Vader as a Tank based on a few things: In most media he's relatively slow, he hits extremely hard, he can take a tremendous beating and continue fighting, and when he starts using the Force he becomes nearly unstoppable. The reason I gave him only 450 HP total is because I feel that if he were added, he should be played highly aggressively in order to take advantage of his skills and to be true to his character.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm sorry for the lack of** _ **One Last War**_ **content, but this next chapter just doesn't want to be written. I promise though, it's coming! Until then though, enjoy this little ditty and if you want, please suggest another character you would like to see join Overwatch, and I will try and class them as best I can!**

 **Until next time,**

 **DR**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guest List**

 **By: Dirty Reid**

 **This request comes courtesy of Cartmanbrah. Hope it lived up to your expectations!**

* * *

 **Guest Hero:** Batman

 **Overview:**

Batman is a vigilante based out of Gotham City.

Known by day as billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, his journey to becoming the legendary guardian of the night began when he was but a boy. He watched helpless as his parents Martha and Thomas Wayne were gunned down in front of him. Bruce devoted his life to learning how to fight and analyze the minds of criminals, supported by his loyal butler Alfred Pennyworth. After years and years of training, Bruce Wayne finally donned his ebon cowl, and took to the night to strike fear into the hearts of the wicked with his mind, his arsenal of high tech gadgets, and of course, his fists. Over the years he has crossed paths with many other superheroes, taught and created others himself, and is one of the founding members of the Justice League.

In a skirmish with the god-like being known as Darkseid, Batman was caught unawares by his foe and shot through time and space, ending up on an unfamiliar Earth. He retreated to assess his situation, and what he found was cause for concern. With a new plan in mind he set out to find the members of the upposedly defunct organization known as Overwatch, viewing them as his best chance of returning home.

 **Classification:** Defense

 **Difficulty:** Medium

 **Health:** 200  
 **Armor:** 0  
 **Barrier:** 0  
 **Total:** 200

 **Abilities:**

Batarang

Arcing hitscan projectile type  
Infinite rounds per clip  
Primary Fire: Single Batarang  
30 – 75 damage per shot  
1.67 shots per second  
30 m/s projectile speed  
30 – 55 m falloff range  
 _Can headshot  
_ Default Key: Left mouse button, R2, RT _  
_  
Secondary Fire: Remote Control Batarang  
Controlled projectile type  
30 – 80 damage per shot  
15.27 m/s projectile speed  
125 m range  
 _Can headshot  
_ Default Key: Right mouse button, L2, LT (Hold to use, aim with mouse, right stick)

Batman uses his signature Batarangs to damage foes at range, even those hidden around corners or behind cover.

Explosive Gel

Placeable explosive type  
1 second deployment  
2 m splash radius  
175 damage  
2 HP  
3 Charges  
Lasts until detonated (Highlight individual traps to detonate)  
15 second cooldown  
 _Cannot headshot  
Can inflict self-damage  
_Default Key: L. Shift, L1, LB

Batman sprays up to three wads of gel on any surface, and can detonate them individually to take down multiple enemies.

Batclaw

Linear displacing and movement type  
Stuns for 0.5 seconds if used on enemy player  
22.2 m/s projectile speed  
40 m range  
20.83 m/s projectile or player speed  
7 second cooldown  
 _Cannot headshot_  
Default Key: E, R1, RB

Batman launches his Batclaw at a player, a wall or a ledge to either reel in his prey from a distance, or to hurl himself into the air and out of danger.

Caped Crusader

Non-damaging movement type  
Default Key: Passive

After jumping from a ledge, Batman unfurls his cape to glide for long distances.

Master of the Night  
Stealth type  
Can cling to walls  
Default Key: Space, X, A

Batman can cling to walls or ceilings, making it harder for enemies to detect him.

Ultimate Ability: Detective Mode

Self buff ultimate type  
0.5 second cast time  
Lasts 14.5 seconds  
+20% Damage done to all targets  
Default Key: Q, Triangle, Y

Batman activates his Detective Mode overlay, highlighting enemy traps and allowing him to see his targets through walls, as well as their weak spots.  
 _"The night is mine!"_

Besides these abilities, Batman is able to jump, crouch and perform quick melee.

 **Skins**

Common:

Classic: Batman as he appears in Arkham Asylum (2009)

Rare:

V8.03: Batman's upgraded suit from Arkham Knight  
70s: Batman in his grey and blue suit from the 1970s  
New 52: Batman as he appears in the New 52 continuity

Epic:

Dark Knight: Batman as he appears in _The Dark Knight_ (2008)  
Classic: Batman as he appears in the 1960s TV series  
89: Batman as he appeared in _Batman_ (1989)

Legendary:

Beyond: Batman as he appears in _Batman Beyond_ (NOTE: Based off the _Arkham Knight_ version)  
Justice: Batman's armoured suit from _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice_  
Knightfall: The Batsuit worn by Jean-Paul Valley in the _Knightfall_ series.

 **Emotes**

Common:

Heroic (Default): Batman stands menacingly and his cape flutters in the wind

Rare:

Battle-ready: Batman slides into a fighting stance  
Kneeling: Batman takes a knee and surveys the ground  
Batarang Toss: Batman throws a Batarang and catches it.

 **Voice Lines**

I am the Night ("I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman!")  
What I do ("It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me.")  
Why do we fall? ("Why do we fall? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up.")  
Operating table ("This isn't a mudhole, it's an operating table. And I'm the surgeon.")  
"Okay son, show me."  
"Tell me, do you bleed? You will."

 **Highlight Intros**

Common:

Heroic: Batman glares menacingly at the camera.

Epic:

From Above: The camera pans upwards as Batman glides down, cape billowing.  
Inverted Takedown: The camera is pulled up by Batman, and dropped from his vantage point.  
Swarm: Batman jumps into the air and slams the ground, summoning a cloud of bats.

* * *

 **Guest 2 finished. I personally would like to see Batman in Overwatch, hence why I took this idea. Thanks again Cartmanbrah for the push, and I hope I created him as a Hero to your standards!**

 **Don't hesitate to criticize how I set up the Heroes' kit, and feel free to suggest your own.**

 **DR**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Guest List**

 **By: Dirty Reid**

 **A.N.: Yet another suggestion from Cartmanbrah. This one was so bizarre I just had to write it.**

* * *

 **Guest Hero:** The Phantom of the Opera

 **Overview:**

The origins of the Phantom of the Opera are quasi-factual conjecture at best, and downright fantastical at worst. All that is known is that he was born centuries ago, hideously deformed, and is alternately referred to as 'The Angel of Music' or the 'Opera Ghost'. It can be inferred that he was tutored in the performing arts, architecture and assassination after he disappeared, based on memoirs from Christine Daaé, Vicomte Raoul de Chagny, one Madame Giry and a man known only as 'The Persian'. An interesting anecdote is an obituary from a small Parisian paper in the year 1909, simply reading "Erik is dead." It is interesting because the Phantom disappeared at the exact same time the obituary was published. It seems however, that Erik (presumed to be the Phantom) was not so dead after all; a handful of mysterious disappearances have occurred in Paris, all having one commonality: The victims were attendees of shows occurring at the Palais Garnier, the opera house purported to be the former residence of the Phantom.

It is not known why the Phantom has returned from beyond the grave, or if it is even the same person. It is known however, that his resurgence did not go unnoticed by Overwatch and the ragtag group of vigilantes want him found before someone else gets hurt.

 **Classification:** Support

 **Difficulty:** Hard

 **Health:** 200  
 **Armour:** 0  
 **Barrier:** 0  
 **Total:** 200

 **Abilities:**

Rapier  
Frontal melee weapon  
Infinite uses  
40 damage points per strike  
1.75 strikes per second  
2 m range  
 _Cannot headshot  
_ The Phantom's skill with a blade allows him to deal a flurry of rapid blows with his trusty rapier.  
Default Key: Left mouse button, R2, RT

Serenade  
Area-of-effect healing/debuff type  
50 HP per second on self/allies  
+40% damage taken to enemies  
12.5 m radius  
Lasts 4 seconds  
8 second cooldown  
The Phantom's voice rejuvenates his allies and agitates his enemies, causing them to heal or suffer increased damage respectively.  
Default Key: E, R1, RB

Hall of Mirrors  
Decoy-creating type  
Creates 3 clones of player  
10 HP per clone  
Clones will move in random directions  
Lasts 10 seconds, or until destroyed  
15 second cooldown  
The Phantom uses his skill as a conjuror to summon several shades of himself, allowing him to make a quick getaway or to sneak up on unsuspecting foes.  
Default Key: L. Shift, L1, LB

Fantôme  
Situational melee damage buff type  
Does 50% additional damage to enemy players  
Must be behind target  
The Phantom is an opportunist, and does extra damage to enemies who do not have him in their line of sight.  
Default Key: None (Passive)

Ultimate Ability: Chandelier Crash  
Falling object damage/buff ultimate type  
250 – 50 damage  
200 HP per second healed  
1 second cast  
Lasts 3 seconds  
The Phantom conjures a spectral chandelier that crashes down, dealing damage to his enemies and healing his allies.  
Default Key: Q, Triangle, Y  
 _"I am the Angel of Music!"_

Besides these abilities, the Phantom is able to jump and crouch. He cannot perform quick melee under any circumstance, as his only weapon is a melee weapon.

 **Skins:**

Common:

Classic (Default): The Phantom wears his black frock coat and white mask.

Rare:

Blanche: The Phantom wears a white frock coat and a black mask.  
Bleu: The Phantom wears a blue frock coat and a bronze mask

Epic:

Duelliste: The Phantom wears a duellist's shirt and fencer's mask  
Illusioniste: The Phantom wears a tail coat and top hat

Legendary:

Le Mort Rouge: The Phantom wears the Red Death outfit as seen in _The Phantom of the Opera_ (2004)

 **Emotes:**

Common:

Heroic (Default): The Phantom runs his hand over the hilt of his sword.

Epic:

En Garde: The Phantom adopts a fencer's stance with his blade at ready.  
Roses: The Phantom holds a rose as he poses confidently.  
Kneeling: The Phantom kneels and looks up in supplication.

 **Victory Poses:**

Common:

Heroic (Default): The Phantom crosses his arms and smirks.

Epic:

Challenge: The Phantom points his blade at the camera.  
Violinist: The Phantom prepares to play a violin.

 **Voice Lines:**

"Sing, my angel of music."  
Let Your Mind Journey ("Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world.")  
"You will curse this day."  
No Return ("We're past the point of no return!")  
Why so silent? ("Why so silent, good monsieurs?")  
Nighttime Sharpens ("Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.")  
"Listen to the music of the night!"

 **Highlight Intros:**

Common:

Heroic (Default): The Phantom gestures grandly and smiles softly.

Epic:

Flourish: The Phantom intricately twirls his rapier before coming to a salute.  
Trickery: The Phantom appears in multiple mirrors before the camera turns to focus on the player.  
Curtain Call: The Phantom bows grandiosely before a red curtain blocks the camera's view of him.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 finished. I will admit, even though I haven't read the book or seen the play, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Thanks again Cartmanbrah, I hope I lived up to your expectations!**

 **Also please feel free to criticize my Heroes and suggest new ones.**

 **DR**


End file.
